Ne change jamais, tu es parfaite comme cela
by aryelle
Summary: La guerre frappe,tue.Vos amis,votre famille.Il y a aussi des connaissances,des cousins,des tantes,votre frère jumeau.George est dévasté par la mort de Fred. Luna à un grand coeur et l'aide, sans trop savoir pourquoi.Et si loufoque était synonyme d'espoir?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes ^^ L'autre jour, je me suis rendue compte que Luna avait très peu de fanfics. Beaucoup avec Neville et Rolf ( son mari ), mais très peu des autres. Alors je vous sers un Luna/George des plus croustillants.

J'ai lu toute la série, donc les morts sont morts et la guerre aussi. Je ne change que l'histoire de George et Luna, mais rien d'autre. Il manque toujours une oreille à George et Luna est tel que dans le livre, selon moi ^^

-Toutes mes condoléances, Molly.

-Merci, je suis heureuse de vous voir, Septimus.

Le grand-père Weasley, le dos voûté et les mains raides, esquissa un maigre sourire édenté. Il partit rejoindre la marche funèbre de son pas lent et alla donner ses respects à son fils : Arthur Weasley. La semaine dernière, des funérailles nationales avaient été célébrées pour les victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort. Cette cérémonie avait duré plus de trois jours. Mais Molly et Arthur avaient voulu honorer Fred en privé, rien qu'avec les membres de l'ordre et la famille, ainsi que quelques amis. Tous pleuraient, pour la mort de cet homme si drôle, pour l'injustice de la vie, pour cette guerre où ils avaient vaincu, sans vraiment y gagner.

La démarche funèbre s'acheva et tous se rassemblèrent autour du cercueil. Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, s'adressa à l'assemblée.

-Nous sommes aujourd'hui ici, en ce jour d'été, pour honorer feu Fred Weasley.

Des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre et Minerva ne pus s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, bien trop de perte, lors de cette affreuse guerre. Nous avons gagné, mais pour cela nous avons dû perdre beaucoup. Fred, cet homme horripilant et blagueur, nous resteras toujours en mémoire. Il… Malgré la guerre et les difficultés, lui et son frère on tous fait pour nous faire rire, pour nous changer les idées. Fred était…Il…

Minerva ne pus continuer. Elle venait de croiser le visage de George, le jumeau de Fred et son regard était si profond qu'elle réalisa ce qu'ils avaient perdu, dans cette histoire.

-En guerre, nous survivions et chacun à notre manière. Je… Fred et George auront toujours été pour moi un symbole de courage.

George leva les yeux vers son ancienne maîtresse de maison et éclata en sanglot. Son regard, toutefois, ne pleurait plus rien. Il en avait trop pleuré, il n'en pouvait plus. Le regard rieur avait disparu, c'était enfui.

Minerva quitta la scène et rejoignit les membres restants de l'ordre. Le moment où George devait venir faire son discours était arrivé, mais celui-ci refusait pertinemment d'y aller.

-C'est correct, je vais y aller à sa place.

Luna Lovegood franchit la petite foule et monta les marches en pierre. Elle se plaça devant toute l'assemblée et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Vous savez, il ne faut pas pleurer. Les larmes salées sont des larmes amères qui attirent les Xinéfirs, ils vont entrer par vos yeux et venir jouer avec votre cerveau. Comme moi, je ne pleure pas, jamais. C'est très mauvais, très. Comme quand les lutins me volent mes chaussettes. Il ne faut pas…

-Arrête de parler de ça ! Tes gnomes ou tes lutins n'ont jamais existé, ce sont les filles de ton dortoir qui te volaient tes affaires ! Arrête de rêver, Lufoca.!

Luna hoqueta puis sourit doucement. Une fois de plus, Neville voulait l'aider, à sa façon. Un peu durement, mais avec toute les bonnes volontés du monde. Mais en tournant la tête, elle remarqua Neville qui la regardait, avec dans le regard une phrase toute simple : Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure. Luna reconnu une fille de Serdaigle qui ricanait dans le fond de la salle. Une de celles qui partageait son dortoir. Luna perdit un peu son sourire doucereux, mais laissa glisser la remarque méchante et continua son discours, la voix toujours aussi rêveuse.

-Il avait de très beaux cheveux, Fred. Très roux. Comme tous les Weasley. Vous savez, je n'ai presque jamais parlé à Fred, de son vivant. C'est plus évident quand la personne est morte. Vous n'avez qu'à parler aux nuages, aux fleurs ou même à vos chaussettes. La personne vous écoutera, c'est obligé. Et ça fait du bien. Si, si, je vous assure, je parle souvent à Fred. Je me détends en lui parlant, mais quelquefois, je parle plus à Rémus ou à Cedric. À tous ceux qui sont morts. Il y en avait peu que je connaissais familièrement, mais je leur parle aujourd'hui.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, faites-la taire.

La même Serdaigle que tout à l'heure ricana tout en secouant la tête, fouettant l'air de ses longues tresses brunes. Sans s'offenser, Luna scruta l'assemblé, dont quelques uns c'étaient mis à rire.

-Je lui chante des berceuses, le soir. Car je suis persuadé qu'il doit se sentir un peu perdu, au-delà de la vie. Il était très drôle, arnaqueur et blagueur. Mais tous nous avons un jour peur. Alors moi, je lui chante des douces mélodies, tard dans la nuit. À lui et à tous les autres. Car je pense que si nous devons vive avec autant de tristesse dans le cœur, c'est qu'eux aussi la vivent dans le leur.

Luna replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux ébouriffés derrière son oreille et se mit à chanter. Sa voix, douce et claire, emplit le cœur des hommes d'une douce chaleur, celui des femmes d'une douce plénitude et celui des enfants d'un chaste amour. Elle faisait tourner ses mains, bouger ses épaules, dans une danse africaine au rythme léger et hypnotique. Son regard bleu, couvert de ses longs cils, brillait de pureté, rivé sur le soleil.

Tu ne peux plus

Marcher

Moi je ne peux plus

Continuer.

Le soir, le matin

Tu me manques tant que ça en devient incertain.

Je regarde le ciel

Et j'oublie

Tous ces jours

Toutes ces nuits

Où mon cœur

Fut piétiné par la fatalité.

Mais pourtant

Je survis à toi

Je survis à eux

Nous survivons tous

Nous survivons si peu

Alors moi je chante

Sur cet air larmoyant

Car moi, ce que j'en pense

C'est que je suis seule

Mais vous aussi

Nous sommes survivants

Mais pas vraiment contents

Vous êtes là-bas, dans l'au-delà

Je suis ici

Et vous tous vous me manquez

Vous étiez vital à ma survie

Alors je chante

Encore cette nuit

Car c'est la dernière chose qui me tente

Plus rien d'autre ne m'enchante

Je t'aime mon ami

Tu me maque, maman, aussi

Et toi mon frère

Le sien et le leur

Le cousin et le facteur

Celui dont on ignore le nom

Un autre qui nous a déjà souris

Il y en a tant

Autant que de survivant

Vous survivez à votre manière

Car dans nos cœurs, vous ne serez jamais éphémères.

Luna acheva sa danse et sa voix se brisa, mais comme toujours, personne ne le remarqua. Elle refoule une larme et se mord l'intérieur de la joue. En une microseconde, elle se recomposa un visage serein, éloigné de toute cette douleur. Ils y croyaient tous depuis si longtemps. La jeune femme retourna auprès d'Harry et lui souris tendrement. Celui-ci essuya ses larmes et l'enlaça amicalement.

-Merci de si bien chanter ce que mon cœur ressent, Luna.

Hermione vint prendre le bras de Luna et s'accrocha à elle, les larmes sillonnant sur ses joues creuses.

Luna fixa le soleil sans y réfléchir et se dit « bientôt, tout ira mieux »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite de ce Luna/George

Mamamamamama

La cérémonie était finie depuis quelques minutes à peines et Luna, le cœur gros, se déplaça lentement vers la demeure des Weasley. De l'extérieur, la jeune femme semblait rêveuse, comme d'habitude; toutefois, Luna en avait marre. Marre de tout, elle ne croyait plus en grand chose, dorénavant. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle se versa un verre d'eau, le but goulûment et monta au premier étage, cherchant un endroit où penser, seule. Une porte était entre ouverte, une douce lumière en sortait. D'un pas léger, Luna ouvra la porte grinçante, incertaine.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle avança dans la pénombre, la lune se reflétant comme un fantôme, au sol, devant la porte d'une garde-robe; un endroit parfait pour ne pas être dérangé. Ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol afin de ne pas se faire entendre par qui que se soit, Luna entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'endroit exigu, surprise d'y trouver un tapis moelleux et une chevelure rousse caractéristique. Au moment où son regard rencontra deux prunelles dorées, Luna recula, étonné.

-Excuse-moi… George…Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Reculant de deux pas supplémentaires, elle s'arrêta.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, ça a fait du bien à tout le monde, on dirait.

Esquissant un geste vers lui, la jeune femme se figea, réfléchissant longuement avant de parler. Elle s'accroupit devant l'homme, le scrutant lentement.

-Ça ne t'a pas fait du bien, à toi ?

Relevant la tête brusquement, George se perdit dans la contemplation de la chevelure blonde, tout ébouriffée. Mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment, il fuyait seulement le regard de la jeune femme, se sentant sondé de l'intérieur.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Sanglotant à nouveau, George se replia sur lui-même, n'osant montrer ses larmes. Luna se releva, prit la poignée de la porte dans le creux de sa paume et la refermait. Accotée au mur, près de George, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule carré de l'homme, écoutant ses sanglots comme pour absorber sa peine. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence ne fut plus déformé que par quelques sanglots et reniflements, des mots gentils et doux passant la barrière des lèvres de Luna pour apaiser la douleur de George. Il s'accota, lui aussi, sur le dessus de la petite tête blonde et s'essuya les sillons salés qu'avaient creusés ses larmes. Après s'être mouché bruyamment, il laissa le silence prendre possession de la garde-robe, n'osant détruire la sérénité du moment. Un doux chuchotement souleva l'air.

-Quand les nuits sont trop sombres et que la lumière du soleil me déchire la tête, j'imagine des belles choses, celles qui apaisent et qui calment mon cœur. Tu devrais essayer, George, juste une fois. Sans même attendre de réponse, elle continua.

-Ferme les yeux. Il y a Poudlard, juste devant nous. Ne pense pas à la bataille finale, n'aie pas peur. Efface ses morts, remplace-les par des fleurs, de belles plantes toutes blanches ou colorées. Ne te crispe pas, George, je suis là, juste à côté.

Prenant la main de George dans les siennes, elle continua, la voix basse, comme un doux murmure.

-Regarde bien ces fleurs, elles dansent à l'aide du vent. Je sais que le ciel est sombre, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, il y a de gros éclairs au loin. Prends ces éclairs. Tends la main et écrase-les dans ta main; tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je te tends un gros pinceau, là, à ta gauche. Garde-le bien dans le creux de ta main et peinture le ciel. Vois comme il redevient bleu et rayonnant grâce à toi ! Jette le pinceau, tiens, maintenant, prend ce bol. Il contient des rayons de soleil; allez, vas-y, fait-toi du bien, redonne de la lumière au ciel. Je te donne un flacon de poudre, c'est pour attaquer les nuages, lance là, frappe ces affreux nuages tout gris et sales.

Une larme s'échappe, coule le long de la joue rebondie de Luna. Elle l'efface vite et poursuit, un sourire aux lèvres. George, lui, se sent bien, apaisé, et se détend, accoté sur la jeune femme.

-Vois comme c'est beau, tout à coup ! Reconnais-tu cet endroit que nous avons si souvent côtoyé, une fois le sang enlevé par les gouttes de rosée ? Il y a des papillons, là-bas, le lac et son eau calmes, dans le coin près du château. Ouvre les yeux, George. Rouvre les yeux enfin sur ce monde, il a changé tout en restant le même. Vois comme tant de choses sont restées belles.

Redressant l'homme, ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent les marches et aboutirent dans la cour. On pouvait y voir un grand jardin de légumes et de fruits, la famille, les amis, tous réunis pour sourire, rire une dernière fois avec Fred. D'un geste de la main, Luna souligna tous ces détails, pointant ce qui était vraiment important, que la guerre n'eût pu détruire; l'amour, les liens irremplaçables de la famille et de l'amitié. Le regard rivé sur cette scène d'espoir, George se détourna les yeux, posant ses prunelles dorées sur le profil droit et serein de Luna.

_Oui, _se dit-il, _maintenant je suis capable de voir toutes ces choses qui sont restées belles, qui en fait l'ont toujours été, juste sous mes yeux._

Portant la main dans la chevelure blonde, il caressa une mèche du dos de sa main, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Debout devant l'entrée, les deux silhouettes restaient figées dans ce moment de douce plénitude, s'accrochant à l'idée d'un avenir meilleur, chacun priant pour l'autre.

Hjhjhjhhhj

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. En fait, en écrivant, je me suis défini un style de romance pour ces deux-là. Il n' »y aura pas de passion, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Plus comme une recherche d'amour, lent et gentil, entre deux êtres brisés pas la vie. Bref, espérons que la suite vienne bientôt, mais je sens que vous devriez en avoir une d'ici dimanche prochain. ^^

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3- Luna x George

Assise sur le seul banc du parc, Luna pencha la tête vers l'arrière, fermis les yeux et s'imprégna de l'atmosphère. Le vent, presque imperceptible, sifflait au creux de ses oreilles. Le soleil, rouge au travers de ses paupières, réchauffait les épaules dénudées de Luna de ses rayons brûlants. Au loin, un chat sautait sur un autre, leurs cris rauques atteignant le silence du moment. Une fois le bruit dissipé par une vieille femme charnue, l'absence de bruit donna champ libre à la mélodie du matin. Le facteur et sa bicyclette, trottant lentement le long de la rue. Les femmes et les hommes sur leur perrons, cherchant à tâtons leur journaux, les yeux presque encore clos; une nuit agitée ou un peu trop courte. Un murmure semblait venir des fleurs, toutes couvertes de rosées.

'' Bonjour, belle Luna… Bon matin… Il fait beauuuuu…''

Devant elle, un arbre pliait ses branches sous le poids des rayons du soleil. Une feuille effleura le cou de la jeune femme, mais elle ne réagit pas, un léger frisson pris possession d'elle, mais pour une autre raison que cette feuille d'érable. Son esprit, jusqu'alors serein, se promena dans le passé; pour un rappel douloureux de ces années de guerre sanglante. Le cœur de Luna se serra en souvenir des manchettes de la Gazette du sorcier '' dix Moldus retrouvés dans les décombres de leurs propres demeures'', ''Une femme perd la vie, ses deux enfants encore en son ventre'', ''Ce ne sont plus des meurtres ! Le nouveau mot serait GÉNOCIDE ! ''…

Les rayons chauds et relaxants du soleil n'atteignait plus le cœur de Luna, tous ce qui restait étai les cris, les larmes. Les enfants, des membres en moins, hurlant le nom d'une mère, d'un père, qui plus jamais ne pourraient les entendre. Le chemin de traverse, remplis de Mangemorts la semaine longue, les attaques. _Aveda Kedevra, Doloris, Stupefix, Imperium_. Tant de mot simple qui, une fois roulé dans une bouche sorcière, rajouté à une baguette, pouvait causer encore plus de dommages que la mort.

Le souffle court, Luna s'épongea le front, déboutonna sa camisole un peu et inspira lentement, les yeux résolument fermés. Elle n'était pas partis dans ce parc Moldu pour rien, tout ce que la jeune femme voulait, c'était passer des vacances normales, relaxantes, sans rappel du passé, sans le moindre risque de recroiser une connaissance. Même ses plus proches amis ignoraient sa position pour l'été. Malgré tout, tels de vils fantômes, les souvenirs se cramponnaient à elle, l'étouffant la nuit, l'éblouissant le jour. _Inspirer, expirer. _Une minute s'écoula, le silence détruit par le bruit du tissu de sa jupe que Luna triturait nerveusement.

Au gré des minutes, l'état de Luna ne s'améliorait pas. En sueur, le pas faible et les larmes aux yeux, elle se résolut à marcher vers chez elle, comprenant que plus elle attendait, plus le chemin du retour lui serait pénible. Ses pas, indécis, faisaient trembloter ses genoux, lui donnant une démarche fragile et instable. Une vieille dame lui proposa de l'aide, mais Luna, trop dans ses souvenirs, ne fit pas attention à elle.

Devant la porte de sa maison, la clef devant la serrure, LE souvenir ressurgis. S'écroulant au sol, des larmes amères attaquèrent ses joues, dégoulinant le long de son cou frêle. La main droite encore cramponnée à la poignée, Luna tenta en vain de se redresser, ne réussissant qu'à se courber le dos pour rejoindre le sol encore plus durement. Ses lèvres murmurèrent des mots que nul n'entendit, puis, son crane frappa le sol.

_Mécontent du journal, Le chicaneur, que publiait, les Mangemorts se pointèrent à la première heure à la petite maison, entrant d'une manière fracassante : éclatant les vires d'un seul coup, s'infiltrant avec violence dans la demeure alors que les deux seuls occupants dormaient encore. Luna, vite éveillée, atteignait le haut des marches au moment même où son père lui ordonna de s'enfuir. Figée devant l'image des Mangemorts devant elle, la jeune femme pris quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son père, dans la chambre paternel. Le souffle tiède d'un des sbires du Lord Voldemort chauffait sa nuque durant sa course inutile, propulsant de l'adrénaline en quantité industrielle dans les veines de la pauvre Luna. Elle voulait atteindre son père, mais le temps lui était compté. Celui-ci lui hurla de partir, de transplaner aux limites de Poudlard. Dévalant le deuxième escalier en une course effrénée, Luna décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement, une main moite saisit son poignet alors qu'elle transplanait._

-Je ne veux pas… me rappeler.

Ses yeux encore mi-ouverts, Luna força son esprit à se focaliser sur quelque chose afin de ne pas se remémorer ses sombres souvenirs. La jeune femme tombait dans les pommes, le visage de George en tête.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Le lendemain matin, en se levant après une bonne nuit sans sommeil, George sortit dans sa cour, respirant à plein poumons l'air extérieur. Son pied percuta un objet mou, il baissa donc le regarda et s'étouffa de surprise en reconnaissant Luna Lovegood, gisant à ses pieds comme une marionnette sans vie.

HFHIKHFKHF

Voila ! à bientôt la suite, j'espère ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour les amis, eh oui, me revoilà déjà; j'adore écrire, ça sort tout seul, ces derniers temps ^^

J'ai trouvé drôle, hier, quand ma sœur a lu le 3e chapitre : elle était persuadé que Luna allait perdre la mémoire (puisqu'elle dit quelle ne veut pas se souvenir ^^) J'espère ne pas vous démoraliser, mais je suis loin de la rendre amnésique, ça ne colle pas du tout dans mon scénario ^^

Pour ce qui est du père de Luna, je ne me rappelle plus s'il survit, alors je le délivre de sa destinée que j.k. lui a donné, lui permettant de vivre après la grande bataille.

Voilà le 4e chapitre, déjà ^^

Lulululululululululululu

Ouvrant les yeux après plusieurs heures de repos, Luna se redressa sur ses coudes, scrutant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son attention, au début attiré par les vieux meubles tout usés, fut vite réquisitionnée en la personne de George Weasley, assis à même le sol, la tête dodelinant vers la gauche. Ne voulant pas déranger le jeune homme et ne souhaitant vraiment pas lui causer autant de troubles qu'étaient de prendre soin d'elle, Luna se dépêtra de la grosse couverture, déposant ses petits pieds tout blanc délicatement sur le sol gelé, afin de ne pas briser le sommeil de George. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, à l'instant, était de vite rejoindre la petite maison moldue, loin de toute cette magie et de ces lieux regorgeant de souvenirs. Pourtant, son cœur se serra en voyant George, sa tignasse encore flamboyante que dans ses souvenirs, remontant à il y a presque deux semaines, le jours des funérailles de Fred. Un mince soupir franchit ses lèvres, puis la jeune femme s'avança vers la porte entre ouverte, le dos bien droit et le regard encore un peu obscurci par le sommeil.

Les marches grinçaient à chacun de ses pas, procurant à Luna des sursauts de craintes mêlées à un stress infernal. _Respires, Luna, tu te trouves chez les Weasley, ce n'est pas l'escalier de la maison, pas CET escalier sur lequel les Mangemorts ont posés leur salles bottes pleines de sang frais. Inspire, Luna, Expire…_

La descente des escaliers, à elle seule, venait de drainer toute son énergie. Le crâne douloureux et les jambes flageolantes, Luna pris une chaise de la cuisine comme accotoir et déposa sa main glacée sur son front moite. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, le silence soutenant Luna dans sa terrible torture. Finalement, elle s'assoie sur ladite chaise, caressant le bois poli du dossier, le visage absent de toute réalité. Sa longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche dans la pénombre, cascadaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Tapotant du pied, Luna se releva, pour retomber lourdement sur la chaise, une nouvelle fois.

_Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le temps de tomber mal ! _S'ingurgita-t-elle. _Je dois vite rentrer, papa va s'inquiéter. Déjà qu'il sait comme je souhaite m'éloigner de la magie. Seigneur de bon Merlin, dans quel pétrin me suis-je soumise ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à me relever t à partir, il suffit que mes jambes me portent jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus le… Y a-t-il seulement un arrêt proche ? _

Complètement démoralisée, Luna fondit en larme, sans aucun bruis, comme d'habitude.

-Ah ! Tu es ici, Luna, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Surtout que vu ton état, je te conseillerais de vite retourner te reposer.

Relevant vivement la tête, un frisson d'effroi traversa la jeune blonde, pour réaliser que c'était George Weasley qui c'était dressé à elle de façon calme et toute douce; et non un maudits Mangemorts, de leur voix rauque et cruelle. Elle essuya promptement ses larmes et pria un air rêveur, comme déconnecté de toute douleur, sans émotion.

-Oh, bonjour, George, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

Sa voix, basse et légère, traversait la pièce avec une telle fluidité que George n'eu aucun mal à l'entendre, malgré le faible débit.

-Comment ton deuil se porte-t-il ?

La façon dont Luna parlait de la mort comme d'une personne à part entière fit sourire George, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Luna. S'approchant à grandes enjambées, il saisit le mince visage entre ses deux larges mains et souffla sur son nez; sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Son pouce caressait la joue rose et douce tandis que l'autre soulignait gentiment le bas de l'oeil de la jeune femme. Sa bouche près de l'oreille de la blonde, George chuchota, comme une confidence.

-Parle-moi, Luna, de l'origine de tes pleurs. Laisse-moi aspirer ta peine comme tu l'as si bien fait pour moi.

Une larme solitaire traversa la paupière close de Luna, sillonnant sa joue rebondie. La vie de la larme fut de courte durée, George ayant achevé sa course en déposant un baiser en plain où la goutte se trouvait; au bord du menton, près de l'oreille. Les maigres forces de Luna s'éclipsèrent, donnant à peine le temps à George pour rattraper une Luna épuisée, par la taille, bien évidement.

-Viens te reposer, une bonne journée de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

Abrutie par une lourde fatigue, Luna acquiesce mollement, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, se laissant transporter dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle elle c'était réveillée un peu plus tôt.

8h8h8h8h8

Les yeux une fois de plus entre ouverts, Luna pris encore le temps pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette encore, ce fut la vue de George qui l'interrompit dans don étude, mais cette fois ci en voyant le jeune homme franchir la porte, un plateau repas dans des mains.

-Bon matin, petite fée ! Voilà presque vingt heure que tu dors, il était temps que tu récupère, il faut croire !

Le sourire charmant et le regard plein de gaîté de George désarçonna Luna, puis elle lança la première phrase qui lui vint en tête, mots qu'elle regretta amèrement en voyant le gai luron devant elle s'affaisser.

-Toi et Fred aviez l'habitude d'arrêter de parler au milieu de vos phrases pour laisser l'autre les achever, ce n'est difficile, maintenant, de les dire toute au complet ?

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, George. S'approcha du lit, s'y assit et déposa le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Le silence s'étirait depuis de longues minutes quand enfin il parla.

-L'autre jour, en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai salué la famille. ''Belle journée ensoleillée, parfaite pour'' C'était notre phrase chétive du matin et Fred devait achevée avec'' Parfaite pour vous énerver et se goinfrer ''.

Passant sa main sur son visage, George poursuivit, la voix rauque de douleur. Luna, lui caressait le dos, une boule de remords au fon de la gorge.

-Ma mère a éclaté en sanglots et Ginny est partis de la cuisine, un regard haineux. J'aurais tellement dut me taire, mon et ma grande gueule !

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot, ne laissant échapper des mots de sa bouche que quelques minutes plus tard.

-Hier encore… je me suis mis devant mon père; je portais les vêtements à Fred, et lui ai demandé comme si souvent s'il savait lequel des deux j'étais.

George redressa la tête et riva son regard alourdis par les larmes dans celui de Luna.

-je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père éclater en sanglot, Luna, Merlin que ce fut terrible !

Enlacés dans leur peine, les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à pleurer, George d'une façon fort bruyante. Luna, elle, ne laissant aucun son sortir, le visage contorsionné dans la douleur.

Asrghdasrga

Voilà le 4 e chapitre ! Dites-moi si vous trouvez que l'histoire ne se met pas bien en place ou si le rythme est trop lent ^^ Et laissez des reviews ^^

A la revoyure xxaryelle


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq ( enfin ! )

Et voilà la suite de ma fanfic ^^Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue… Les jours de panne sont devenus des semaines et puis… je n'y ai plus pensé. Ça ait si longtemps que je n'ai même pas osé vérifié à quand datait ma dernière parution… Mais bon, me revoilà, je ne promet rien quant à la suite, mais j'espère que certains auront le courage de replonger dans cette histoire de Luna et Georges^^

.

Bonne lecture…

.

Chapitre cinq

.

.

Une main légère, constellée de taches de rousseurs, se déposa sur le front de Luna, qui c'était endormie sous l'arbre dans la cour des Weasley. Délicatement, il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index et résista à l'envie de la porter à ses lèvres pour humer l'odeur qu'il avait tant de mal à imaginer. Soupirant de bien être, le jeune homme s'accota au tronc de l'arbre et laissa son regard se perdre dans la chevelures longues et emmêlée de sa nouvelle amie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Luna avait un effet relaxant sur George. Quand son regard tombait sur elle, l'enclume présente sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine depuis la mort de Fred semblait s'évaporer, ou du moins, devenait supportable.

.

Trois semaines quelle vivait chez les Weasley. Trois semaines qu'il l'avait retrouvée devant la porte d'entrée, épuisée et le visage blême. Il l'avait vu pleurer et il l'avait lui-même accompagnée, parvenant par la suite à détendre l'atmosphère en lui proposant une bonne crème canari, spécialité des jumeaux farceurs. La jeune femme avait rigolé au travers de ses larmes et lui avait affirmé que même si le jaune était sa couleur préféré, elle ne souhaitait pas devenir un animal à plume, avec le bec et les pattes en plus. Ensuite, les deux jeunes avaient séchés leurs larmes et d'un commun accord, étaient allés chercher les effets de Luna chez elle. Tout d'un coup, Luna sentit quelle ne voulait plus être seule du tout, comme si Georges lui avait enlevé toute envie de vivre recluse dans le monde moldu. La perspective de le perdre, lui qui lui faisait ressentir tant de bien, était si douloureuse en elle-même que jamais Luna n'aurait pu penser à quitter cette maison; ou du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Georges,, partageant son avis, vient avec elle demander l'autorisation à afin que la jeune femme partage son toit pour au moins le mois entier qu'il leur restait d'été. Celui-ci, loin d'être totalement ravi, sut reconnaitre dans le regard de sa fille unique la lumière du bonheur et de paix qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir depuis longtemps. Il acquiesça donc et regarda les jeunes adultes transplaner chez les Weasley avec soulagement mais aussi un peu de peine.

.

Depuis cet après-midi là, Luna et Georges passaient tous leur temps ensemble, donnant un peu plus de gaité à la demeure depuis la guerre. Rassurée, Molly fut plus que ravie d'héberger Luna, espérant que cette enfant ranime son fils dont toute énergie avait déserté depuis la mort de son frère. À chaque jour, ils prenaient leur déjeuner soit dans la cuisine, les jours brumeux ou de pluie, un café brulant pour réchauffer leurs os ou sur la table en bois dans la cour, face au lever du soleil. Ces matins là remplissaient les deux d'un sentiment indéfinissable, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais égaler la plénitude de cet instant. Parfois, l'un d'eux laissait couler son regard sur l'autre, s'abreuvant de l'image qu'ils voyaient. Le regard noisette de Georges était toujours sombre quand il détaillait Luna. Un regard profond, brulant comme de la lave. Songeur, il pouvait scruter la jeune femme durant des heures, profitant de tous les instants durant lesquels il pouvait s'adonner à son activité favorite sans se faire remarquer. Luna, elle, portait un regard ben plus calme sur son ami. Un regard de curiosité, comme si son esprit voulait toujours en savoir plus sur cet être magique, ne se rassasiant jamais pleinement des conclusions que la jeune femme tirait au terme de la journée. Car Luna réfléchissait énormément. Surtout à Georges. Une chaleur difficile à ignorer l'envahissait toute entière quand leurs regards se croisaient. Incapable de définir exactement quelle était la nature exacte d'un tel disfonctionnement chez son corps, Luna continuait de porter son regard interrogatif sur Georges.

.

Un jour, alors que Luna fixait Georges durant sa lecture, il releva la tête et encra son regard enflammé dans celui de Luna.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Incapable de réfléchir avant de parler, Luna répondit spontanément, révélant à Georges bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Je suis bizarre, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te force à ne pas faire comme les autres et à ne pas m'ignorer ? QU'as-tu de si différent, Georges ?

Surpris, il rigola une fois le choc passé et referma son livre, le regard toujours rivé dans celui de Luna.

-Tu as des yeux gris, mais au contraire de Malefoy, comparables à un orage, tu as un regard presque blanc, un regard de Lune. Une belle coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

N'osant rien dire, Luna laissa la main de Georges s'approcher de sa joue, fermant inconsciemment les paupières pour mieux savourer le contact de la paume chaume sur sa peau.

-Tous ces gens, ceux qui t'ont posé cette étiquette sur le dos, comme pour une potion ou un vêtement, sont de gros paresseux. Personne ne se résume qu'à un seul mot et toi non plus. Surtout toi, en fait. Je ne te connais à peine, Luna Lovegood. La majorité des informations que je détiens sur toi son celles qui sont publiques, elles véhiculent partout comme pour moi et pour les autres. Tu as perdue ta mère, ton père est le chef du chicaneur et tu as été un atout dans l'anéantissement de Lord Voldemort. Je te côtoie depuis peu de temps et je suis en mesure de t'énoncer des pages de qualificatifs qui te décrivent parce que tu es exceptionnelle et que je trouve toutes mes journées passées avec toi fascinantes et amusantes. Mais il y en a un je ne te donnerai jamais comme étiquette. Car pour moi, tu n'as jamais été bizarre.

-Plus ébranlée quelle ne le montrait, Luna cachait son visage dans le creux du coude de Georges, gémissant bruyamment, éclatant enfin en sanglot pour la première fois, ses hurlements de peine si longtemps retenus étouffés par le coude du jeune homme.

-Toutes ces personnes qui t'ont dit des choses blessantes ou qui t'on évités toutes ses années ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ils sont nombreux à avoir perdu beaucoup en s'éloignant de cette femme époustouflante qui pleure aujourd'hui par leur faute dans mes bras.

Les joues et le nez rouge, Luna se redressa vivement, plongeant des grands yeux brillants dans ceux de Georges. Des soubresauts lui traversaient encore le corps, mais la jeune femme, au lieu d'envoyer une image de tristesse, irradiait de joie et de bonheur. Ne comprenant plus rien, Georges resta muet devant le grand sourire encadré de larmes de Luna.

-Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dis?

À peine eu-t-il le temps d'acquiescer qu'il fut renversé sur le gazon par une Luna hystérique et en larmes. Ses sanglots bruyants bourdonnèrent à son oreille et il plaça immédiatement des larges mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer fort contre lui. Les sanglots finirent par se calmer, ais aucun des deux ne voulaient se décoller de l'autre, aussi ils restèrent enlacé de longues minutes encore, en silence, plénitude que Luna brisa au bout d'une demi-heure. La voix douce comme un murmure, elle décolla son visage du cou de Georges et resta le nez dans la chevelure rousse pour en apprécier l'odeur.

-Merci, Georges. Merci pour tout.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Tu es comme un ange, Luna. Mon petit ange rien qu'à moi.

Sur ces paroles sincères, Georges embrassa chastement le front de Luna et tous deux s'endormir sous le chaud soleil d'été.


	6. Chapter 6

Ne change jamais, tu es parfaite comme cela chapitre 5

Me revoilà enfin sur , dans l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, mais par principe, il serait mieux que je finisse mes deux fics qu'il me reste soit :

**Ne****change****jamais,****tu****es****parfaite****comme****cela**

**Et**

**Quand je suis tombée chez eux**

Alors voilà le 5e chapitre (le dernier surement) de mon histoire d'amour entre ce beau roux et la belle lunatique

Le soleil quitta les deux endormis, laissant place à de sombres nuages et un air frisquet qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Luna se redressa vivement au son du tonnerre, réveillant George au passage, qui ouvrit les yeux parce qu'on le secouait brutalement. Encore étalé au sol, il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une Luna ravagée par l'inquiétude, le tonnerre grondant derrière elle et la pluie lui collant des mèches dans on doux visage contorsionné par la peur. La faiblesse de Luna attendrie George, qui la rassura en l'enlaçant et en lui offrant sa veste en laine. Mais la jeune femme ne le voyait pas, ni même la tempête. Ce réveil brusque avait été associé à celui qui avait précédé l'attaque des Mangemorts et sous les yeux de George, une Luna embrumé par ses cauchemars revivait la scène. Secouée de tremblements, elle hurlait à l'aide, criant le nom de son père, ne réagissant à aucun appel de George. Celui-ci lui pris le visage entre ses mains et fut surpris de regarder dans ses yeux gris, ternes et sans vies, ce qui contrastait avec ses hurlements déchainés. _Inconsciemment,__elle__sait__qu__'__elle__ne__vit__pas__cette__histoire__pour__la__première__fois,__alors__elle__cris__sans__s__'__inquiète,__elle__sait__déjà__à__quoi__s__'__attendre._

_._

Le jeune homme, par contre, ignorait à peu près tout de ce drame si ce n'est qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans les donjons du manoir des Malfoy. Pour la suite, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de faire, préférant aider Luna au lieu de noircir ses pensées de tortures en tout genres.

.

_La main moite s'accrocha férocement à son poignet et avant même qu'elle ne transplante à Poudlard, on l'amenait ailleurs par portoloin. NON ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle fut sauvagement fouettée puis frappée dans le ventre par des bottes, laissée à elle-même, entourée de jeunes enfants arrachés à leur orphelinat la veille. Sur dix-huit enfants, âgés de treize mois à douze ans, Luna les vit tous mourir, sauf quatre. Deux jeunes bambins étaient déjà mort à son arrivé, mordu par le froid, et une fillette de douze ans c'était enlevée la vie lors de l'attaque en se jetant sur un Mangemorts qui menaçait sa sœur. Le quatrième enfant, un petit bout d'homme de quatre ans, fut le seul survivant sur les dix-huit, mais il perdit la vue et reste depuis en soin intensif à l'hôpital pour blessures sévères. Luna n'avait pas été capable de le visiter, malgré ses récriminations intérieures. Déchirée de l'intérieur, Luna continua à hurler sur Georges, crachant des mots de haine envers ce destin, cette vie injuste qui avait préféré la laisser vivre au lieu de ses jeunes insouciants qui n'avaient jamais côtoyé la peur avant cette nuit-là. Les paupières closes, des images violentes lui revinrent incessamment en mémoire. Des bras tranchées, des poupées imbibées de pleurs et de larmes, des cheveux arrachée, des ongles rongés par le stress qui les tenaillait tous._

Recourbée sur elle-même, Luna vomissait ses pleurs, régurgitait sans cesse à chaque image, l'odeur du sang bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle prit la main de Georges dans la sienne et la serra jusqu'au sang, arrachant quelques larmes au jeune homme. Il lui caressait le dos, laissa la pluie éponger ses pleurs et le tonnerre couvrir ses cris, s'abreuvant le plus possible de tout son mal, mais il y en avait trop, aussi il l'amena chez lui doucement, tachant de ne pas la brusquer. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Luna avait répété le nom des victimes plusieurs fois, tressautant de froid de plus en plus. Arrivés à destination, George appela sa sœur qui vint aussitôt l'aider, se chargeant de déshabiller Luna dans la salle-de-bain et de lui enfiler des vêtements chauds. Elle-même était épuisée, alors Georges la ramena à Harry et s'occupa de sécher les cheveux noueux de Luna et même de les brosser, chose qu'il exécuta rapidement, la chevelure déjà démêlée. Il s'allongea avec elle dans le lit simple et l'entoura de ses longs bras, chantonnant une berceuse pour enfant. Luna, semi-consciente, s'imagina qu'elle était destinée aux enfants décédés et cette idée apaisante l'assomma dans un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, la jeune dormeuse se réveilla sous une pulsion subite. Elle voulut fondre pour se mélanger à George, s'envelopper de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, pour ne plus jamais avoir froid. Le regard fou, elle s'embrasa de partout, suffoquant de l'intérieur. Un couinement réveilla George qui, aux collé à la jeune femme, avait beaucoup de misère à dormir. Il se retourna sans ouvrir les yeux, souffla sur le visage de son aimée et le plus naturellement du monde, sans songé qu'elle puisse l'entendre…


End file.
